Day in the Life of a City
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Where in the world can a window look east AND west? Where can roving bands of vigilantes save the streets from creeps? Where can you find any number of people doing crazy things in odd outfits? Why, in Tokyo. Or, to be precise, in Animangfanfictokyo!


_ So this is what comes to mind when I'm watching anime while I should be sleeping. I think I finished it at 1 am or something. I had to be up at 6._

The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Depending on point of view, there could also be heard voices making merry, having fights, and snoring with enthusiasm. Yes, it was another glorious morning in Animangfanfictokyo, home of nearly every good (and many not-so-good) anime, manga, fanfiction, and movie, at one point or another.

The denizens peacefully continued through their morning routines, not even noticing the peculiarities that made their town truly unique any more. Housewives calmly made breakfast, unaware that their entire houses existed in a planar pocket dimension where every window in the house received sun during all daylight hours. Rooms looked out to the east in the morning for the sunrise, then the west in the evening so that none had to miss a sunset, nor interrupt their teen angst moments to share it with others.

Fathers kissed their families and headed off, somehow managing to take both the train and their car to work at the same time. None of this was as issue, though, as there were never any other vehicles on the road, unless fate had conspired to set up a rescue scene. Then there were giant Mack trucks. Seriously, it would surprise no one to see Optimus Prime himself unfold from these things. Still, that was normal for Animangfanfictokyo. No one questioned the right of giant trucks to go downtown, even though every normal city in the world had bypass routes. At the very least they had anti-airbrake laws.

Animangfanfictokyo had very little in the way of laws anyways. Breaking and entering was downright common, while stalking had become an art form commonly practiced by those with more money than sense. There were always police around to interfere in any potentially embarrassing situation, yet like any good law enforcer they disappeared on the double the moment real trouble happened. That was all right. There were hordes of sweet schoolgirls, blindingly beautiful boys, crazy loners, and cocky martial artists roaming the streets, just waiting for the proper moment to burst out some random vigilante justice.

There was great need for these hardy souls, as there were always at least vague cases of sexual harassment going on. No one in authority thought it necessary to actually deter the high number of gropings and mobbing in the city. The only reason it was ever suggested by the eternally corrupt councilmen was to reduce stress on the hospital systems. All the police had to do was walk through emerge once an hour or so and interrogate anyone with random palm marks on their faces. Broken jaws were also a dead giveaway.

Given that all the molesters for the day had been taken care of, these amazingly sweet, caring, and violent youngsters would gather in groups for old school gang wars. Either that or they'd form gender divided groups and take turns stalking interesting people of the opposite sex, all of whom seemed to have the sex appeal superpower. Not to mention weird clothing and/or hair.

That's a big clue for a quiet day in Animangfanfictokyo. Should you see anyone with hair or eyes not natural Japanese colours, avoid them. Or follow them around with a video camera. The latter is more lucrative, however.

Should there be people around with odd hair colour, eye colour, hairstyle, or clothing, be prepared for all hell to break loose at the slightest provocation. All it takes is for one of these kids to have somewhere to be before giant, mutant looking, lingerie dressed monsters appear. An alternative to this is for science, love, weird animals, or ancestors to suddenly interrupt the kid, causing a sudden transformation into some..._thing..._ very similar in appearance yet completely unrecognizable as the youth in question.

Don't worry too much about the battles, however. Even explosions and entire blocks being added to the sea never harm bystanders more than with just a few bruises. Not so for the poor show-offs fighting. They get the stuffing beaten out of them in a way that makes bear maulings look like love taps. However, these hardy souls have no pain receptors during fights due to the adrenaline force field. Afterwards they whine like babies, though. Since they're all mostly just kids, it's expected.

Another amazing fact of Animangfanfictokyo is that the buildings regenerate. So do trees, benches, and fountains. No one ever sees it happening, but one day there'll be a huge fight, the park or house or whatever will be torn to shreds, and the next day everything will be back to normal. Its good news for those poor people who only serve to man the fruit stands that the young people crash through on a regular basis.

This is certainly not to imply that these youths never give back to their community. There are no bingo halls in this city. Instead, the elderly watch the run ins between sweet, inexperienced girls and warm hearted, slightly cynical young men. Then they take bets on how long it will take them to get together. There are also separate pools for the reason for the climax and the danger that is associated for it. The latest one was the local arcade, and the win was shared by serious injury and brainwashing. Luckily they were both revived.

That's another thing about this city. Death is a temporary setback, not an ending. Also, there are an almost infinite number of cures for any curse in the city, but gang wars often prevent the shared usage of any of these resources. Although they are all fighters for the good side, they aren't really on the same side.

Esher houses, regenerating scenery, good-hearted gangs, magic, science, fights, romance, and humour. Just another day in Animangfanfictokyo.


End file.
